My Brother
by Planeaversary
Summary: Monica finds something drastic out about who her real brother is. Chandler and Monica are given the best gift ever. Chapter 4 up now!
1. TCW two shocks and a suprise

**_A/N: Hey guys. I came up with a wild idea. Set in season 8. Monica and Ross make a startling discovery and Chandler gets a shock. How will Monica cope with this? Teeny Tiny bit of Mondler and a little bit of Phoey friendship. I don't care if half the stuff in this story is impossible guys so I don't need reviews stating it. I am back at school (bye bye summer) so I can't update daily. I do karate on Thursday and do Dance (NOT ballet) on Wednesday so, yeah. Summers up so I won't be doing that much so more frequent updates. This is a long enough authors note, sorry for boring you guys! Anyway, here is chapter 1. There will be more Chapters guys not to worry._**

* * *

**_Monica's POV:_**

Tuesday 2rd January 2001

"Chandler!" I hollered from the bedroom.

"What?" He asked walking in.

"What did I tell you about crummies?"

"No no no I was so careful!" He says collapsing into the bed searching for them.

I chuckled and left the room.

As I walk into the room, I see a newspaper on the table. It's wide open on the sports section. I pick it up and read it. They are doing brother-sister DNA examination. This is pays… $7000 PER SIBLING! I have to call Ross about this.

Ross: Hello?

Monica: Hey Ross it Monica.

Ross: Hey what's up?

Monica: I found this brother-sister DNA project and I was wondering if you were interested?

Ross: What Monica? No.

Monica: It pays $7000 per sibling.

Ross: Let's do it!

Monica: Okay I will be over in a couple of hours with the details.

Ross: Okay bye.

Monica: Bye.

"Hey, sweetie?" I call from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Chandler replies.

"I am doing this DNA thingy tomorrow and I'm really sacred will you come with me please?"

"Sure. I'm going central perk. You wanna come as well?"

"Yeah sure." And with that, we were gone.

Wednesday 3rd January 2001

Okay, so today is the day of the tests. I am as nervous as a turkey a week before thanksgiving. Anyway its 7pm me and Chandler better get in the Porsche and pick up Ross from the university.

"Hey Ross!" I greet him.

"Hey Mon. What's Chandler doing here?" He says back

"I was very nervous and he said he would come with me."

"Oh okay then, let's go."

We get into Porsche and drive up to Manhattan Royal Clinic.

Here we go. The place where they take the samples. I help Ross out of the back. I take Chandlers hand and I walk in. I am literally as scared as shi- oh no, look Richard is here. Chandler will flip.

"Hi I'm Monica Bing and this is Ross Geller. Were here for the DNA sibling project." I said with my voice still quivering.

"You do have the exact parents, don't you," The receptionist said and I nod. Her eye went to Chandler "and who may you be?"

"I'm Chandler Bing."

"Are you related to Monica at all?"

"No, well only through marriage. I'm her husband."

"Oh that makes much more sense. If you 3 can have a seat over there the doctor will call you 2 over."

"Okay." I say tightening my grip on Chandler's hand.

We sit in these plastic seats. Ross was flirting with some female scientist. Me and Chandler were talking about which celebrity's asses I can kick.

"How about…um…Lindsey Lohan?" Chandler says laughing a little.

"Um…depends if she and I sober or not." I say smirking.

"Haha I love drunken Monica." He says laughing really hard

"What about drunken Chandler."

"Oh no he's an ass."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Monica Bing and Ross Geller." The doctor calls.

"Okay good luck!" Chandler says kissing my check.

"Thanks honey." I say going into the doctor's room.

"Okay guys I'm Dr. Longfest. If you sit there and you sit there we will check both of your blood and your DNA. Okay?" Dr. Longfest says. Me and Ross nod and follow her instructions.

"Um, guys. Something you'd like to tell me?" Dr. Longfest asks annoyed.

"No? Why? What's happened?" Ross says.

"You're not brother and sister. In fact you're not even related."

"WHAT!?" I scream.

"Who are our birth parents?" Ross asks.

"Well," He was searching through his computer "Ross's birth parents are Jack and Judy Geller. And Monica's birth parents are Laura and Herbert Burke. Monica has a brother called Dr. Richard Burke."

"WHAT!? I HAVE GONE OUT WITH RICHARD!" I am now fuming and faint.

"Oh. That must be a shock."

"Well what do you think Sherlock?" Ross says sarcastically.

"Something else I have to tell Monica. Your 100% defiantly pregnant!" The doctor says.

"Really? I am?" I am 100000% happy now. "I know the answer but who's the father?"

"Um…lay down on here and I will check its DNA." He instructs me.

"Before that can Ross be replaced with Chandler Bing? Sorry Ross it's just I want to be with Chandler."

"It's okay Mon I'll go and get him."

Ross walks out and gets Chandler.

"Hey man." Ross says.

"Hey Ross." He says back.

"Monica needs you in room 4."

"OH MY GOD! Is she okay?" He asks panicking.

"She is fine. She just wants you." He lets out a sigh and comes in my room.

"Hey I'm Chandler." He says to the doctor.

"Okay sir come in." The doctor says.

"Hey honey what's up."

"Chandler, I'm pregnant." I say.

"Really? That's amazing!" He says hugging me.

"Would you like to find out the gender and the father?" The doctor asks.

"Okay." We say simultaneously.

"Well, you are 4 months along and you are having twin boys. The father to both is 100% Chandler Bing. I'll give you a moment." He says leaving.

"I name the first one you name the second." I say to him.

"Okay that's fair." He says smirking a little.

"Another thing." I say.

"Okay shoot."

"Ross isn't my brother, Richard Burke is"…


	2. TCW Monica tells Richard

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. Don't worry, the Bing Babies will be born soon! Anyway, I kinda left you hanging on the last one so I have done a shorter one. I hope you like it. I do. Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

"Richard is- He's your- But you- How?" Chandler was incredible shocked. Just like me. But I knew what he was saying.

"I know Chan I hate this as well."

"He is our babies' uncle! I don't want him near them. He can't come near Hemmingway and Stewart."

"Honey, I love you and all. But you can't name our children that."

Chandler mumbled something which I couldn't make out. I don't care though. We have two babies coming and Richards my brother. The mumbling is the last thing on my mind.

We left the doctors room silently as Richard came up to us. Great.

"Monica?" Richard said.

"Hello Richard." I replied.

As he stepped closer to me, I felt Chandlers grip around me tighten.

"Wow you look great." He says edging closer to me.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad either."

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you since you chose him." I could tell Richard hates Chandler.

"I'm good. Actually, I'm er, I'm pregnant."

"Who is the father!?" He asked excited it might be him for some weird reason.

"Take a wild guess."

"Chandler."

"Well who else's babies would I be carring?"

_"You should be carring mine not that idiots!" _Richard thought.

"I'm sorry. Babies?" He asks.

"Yea, its twins. I better get going."

"Monica. You have to." Chandler whispers to me.

"Fine. Only because I love you." I say giving him a quick kiss.

"Richard. It turns out Ross isn't my brother. Someone else is."

"Oh my god. Who is it?"

"Richard you are my brother."

End of chapter two.

* * *

**A/N: So so so so so so so so sorry is so short but I have a virus at the moment so I can't stare at a screen for ages. I just thought I would update for you. Hope you liked. Next uptade: Sunday or Tuesday. **


	3. TCW Richard Crosses The Line

_**A/N: Hello children. Geez it has been a while since I last wrote something for My Brother. TCW does stand for 'The Chapter Where/When/With' to answer a PM and any confusion. Believe it or not, I randomly got this idea in the middle of science period 3 on Wednesday. That's weird. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter I have dedicated 1 page of my planner for this story so bitches better like it! Lol. Back to the authors note. This has been a long enough authors note. Enjoy chapter 3.**_

Chapter 3: TCW Richard Crosses The Line

9:40am

7 months. It had been 7 months since Monica told Richard. He distinctly remembers Richard giving her a hug when he found out. He placed his hand over her baby bump. He got so angry that he punched his arm. Monica wasn't so chuffed.

Chandler hates Richard even more now. Since that day. He can't stand him. He hates the way he says '_I love you' _when he is done on the phone with Monica. Kiss her on the cheek whenever he leaves. It sickens him. What aggravates him most is definitely the fact Richard thinks Monica loves him more that she does Chandler. He doesn't want his babies to call Richard 'Uncle Rich' or 'Uncy Richard'. No way.

Chandler tosses over in bed to see his heavily pregnant wife sleeping with her hair spread across her pillow. '_Wow' _he thought to himself _'what did I do to get THIS lucky?'_ He kissed her forehead and rolled over to check the clock. 2:40am. He better get some sleep. He fell asleep right then. With the biggest smile on his face.

"Mornin sleepy" Monica said to him as she threw a pillow on his face playfully. Chandler sat up. His hair was messy and he looked dazed. Monica chuckled.

"Thanksgiving" Monica said looking at the window. Chandler groaned and rolled over. "C'mon don't be like that Chandler. The twins wouldn't want that."

"I guess not…" He said as he dragged himself out of bed and wandered off into the bathroom. "… is Richard coming?"

"Well of course, he's my brother."

"I hate him."

"I know. I mean what more can I do?"

"I know."

5:30pm

"Who's that?" Rachel asked?

Joey counted everyone including the twins and Emma "I don't know"

Monica walked over to the door and opened it.

"RICHARD!" She said happily.

"MONICA!" HE said returning her happiness.

"Richard." Chandler said in a less friendly tone.

"So? How's it going?" Richard asked taking her hand. Monica slipped her hand away from his.

"Good. Twins doing fine." She looked downwards.

Chandler walked past and as he did, he kissed Monica's cheek. She smiled uncontrollably.

"You still get that rush when he kisses you…" Richard asked surprised "…you have been married for a while!"

"I know. He's just more special than anyone I have dated." She looked at him lovingly.

"Hey what about me?"

"You EXSPECCIALY."

6:00pm

Family and friends of the Bings gathered around the table. Chandler couldn't keep his eyes off Richard. _"You even touch her." _he thought.

Dinner went slow. He was sat next to Monica and Ross. He pretended to be happy. He finished telling Richard about the proposal. Richard smiled. He put his hand on Monica's shoulder. Chandler tensed up.

"Yea I know. I love him." She smiled.

"Almost as much as me?" Richard smirked. This was it. Chandler stood up, walked round to Richard and punched him in the face. Everyone gasped.

"TOO FAR RICHARD BURKE!" Chandler screamed.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked getting up.

"Thinking Monica loves you more than me!"

"Well she does. Family first."

"Please she loves ROSS more than you." Ross looked happy yet insulted

"She loves me more."

"She loves me more."

"You're just her husband."

"I have been here longer!"

They both had a full on fight. Chandler threw Richard against the wall and Richard punched Chandler's baby maker. Richard kicked Chandler once more and left.

Chandler laid there in pain. Monica rushed over to her husband when suddenly she stopped. Rachel ran over and called Chandler and ambulance. Monica sat down. She looked at the ground. Something wasn't right.

After the paramedics took Chandler. Monica sat on the couch with Phoebe and Joey. Monica felt a pain in her stomach. Her water broke seconds later.

"Joey, call an ambulance!" Monica shouted.

"Why?" he asked holding a slice of pizza.

"I'm in labour."


	4. TCW Thanksgiving Isn't So Bad

**A/N: Hello again. Thought I would update again cause you all seem to enjoy it. Oh, let me make this clear: RANDLER WILL NOT GET TOGETHER CAUSE I AM ANTI-RANDLER. I HATE IT! I AM TEAM MONDLER/MATTENEY! to answer a PM. Anyway, I will try to update but I do have a lot on my plate + school. So yea. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the friends characters. I do own the Nurses, Dr. Samuels and the Bing babies. **

* * *

Chapter 4: TCW Thanksgiving Isn't So Bad.

**Chandlers POV: **

I lay on his hospital bed in pain. My head hurt. Everywhere hurt. I sat up. As I opened my eyes, I saw I was in Hospital, room 212 to be precise. I looked around. I didn't see Monica. No one, just a nurse in a blue suit coming over towards me. She came and checked me over. I got up out of my bed when I realised I couldn't stand on my left leg. Hence the wheelchair and the cast. I lowered myself into it and wheeled over to the window. I was still in my normal clothes. Though my good jeans were now missing half of one leg.

"DUDE!" Joey shouted as he ran into my room.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I ask

"Never mind that! Monica's in labour you have to come!"

"Oh my god where is she?"

"Follow me!" He said with urgency as I followed him into the room where she was.

* * *

**Monica's POV:**

Where is he? I am going to be giving birth shortly! As if on cue, Chandler came rolling in in his wheelchair and placed himself next to me.

"Hey babe how you holding up?" He asks me planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I've been better let's put it that way," I said with a slight chuckle "what's with the wheelchair?"

"The nurse told me I've broken my leg. That's why there's a cast round it." He says sarcastically.

"Okay okay! Enough with th-" I say cut of mid-sentence by a contraction. As soon as the nurse sees me, she comes over.

"Okay Monica it looks like it's time for the delivery room for you. Only the husband can follow." The nurse says taking me away.

Chandler staggers after me on his crutches.

"I assume you're the husband?" The nurse questions. Chandler nods his head.

All 3 (well, all 5 of us technically) of us went down to the delivery room. When we got in, I hoped onto the bed and held onto Chandler's hand. Chandler was using a single crutch at the moment so I could hold onto me. The nurse has provided him a seat so he could sit down. Not long after, Dr. Samuels came over on his spinney stool and looked down.

"Okay Monica. It's time to push." Dr. Samuels said. I closed my eyes and pushed as hard as I could. "You're doing great!" Dr. S said.

"C'mon honey you can do this." Chandler said gripping my hand. I push again. I push 3 more times.

"Congratulations Monica its Bing Baby Number 1!" He says.

"Oh My God." I and Chandler chorused.

"He's so tiny," I say "where are they taking him?"

"They're just cleaning him up. He will give them both to you when the other is born."

"Okay."

"Alight Monica you know what I'm gonna say!" Dr. S told me.

"Yes I do." I say as I begin to push. I pushed until Bing baby no 2 was born.

"Here are your two sons…" Dr. S said happily "…I'll give you two a minute"

"They're so tiny!" I exclaim

"I know. I guess Thanksgiving isn't all bad." He says happily.

We both look at each other then at the babies.

"I know what we should call them." I say breaking the comfortable silience.

"Really? What?"

"We should call them…"

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
